The Little Box
by EshtarWind
Summary: A drabble for Neji's birthday. NejiTen. Confusing plot. But enjoy anyway. Happy birthday, Neji!


**Author's Note: A fic for Neji's birthday!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NEJI!!!!!!!! Ooopsss… I make it on the spot. Beware for weirdness and OOC-ness. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Hahahahaha. Kishimoto has them all! (( ;p**

**-------------------------------------------**

**A NejiTen Drabble**

**The Little Box**

**--------------------------------------------**

_**Final Fantasy X- Endless road, Endless Hope**_

**---------------------**

She walked slowly down the lane of Konoha, trying to tidy up her clothes. She had never feel this nervous before. When she fought against her clone, she was steady and fierce. When she fought against a Rain-Nin, she was more than prepared. But… for this? Well… Well… Maybe she would never feel prepared.

She clutched the little box in her hand. She knew Ino said, 'Come on, Girl! Be brave!' and Sakura said, 'The key to everything is confidence!' but still… she felt like standing along side Hinata and said, 'b-but… what if…' Crap. She shouldn't have prepared this after all… Maybe she just have to be casual and greeted him this morning but… But she couldn't help it at all… She got to give him something and… and…

Oh… boy… She was right in front of his compound now and… _NO!!! Don't look here, Guards, I'm not ready, yet!! No!!!_

"Ah! Tenten-san! Good morning!"

_Darn…_ she shouldn't have waiting in front of his place after all… now she had no option but to say…

"G-Good morning."

She twitched a forced smile by the side of her lips but it seemed like the guards didn't notice it at all.

"Looking for Neji-sama? He is by the courtyard with Hiashi-sama. Or would you rather let me fetch him for you?"

_NO!!! Don't!!!_

"P-please."

_WHAT?!?!?!?!?! W-What am I doing?!_

"Alright. Wait for a moment, miss."

And he left… to fetch her disaster. She clutched the box even tighter and cursed inwardly. Why… oh why did she say it?! She wasn't willing to see him!!... or was she?

"Tenten?"

_Oh… no…_

He was walking towards her, eyebrows raised in question. His flawless face was unfairly handsome with a faint blush from exertion and sweat that dripped to his neck. How could he look so handsome even in his exhausted state? That was so… unfair. Not that she complained about it though.

"Well… Hi, Neji."

She hid the box behind her and rubbed her wet hand to her black pants. His translucent eyes shimmered as he stood before her and examined her.

"Is there anything wrong?" he asked. "It's a rarity for you to come to the compound. I have left the message that I will train here, haven't?"

"Y-Yeah, you have…"

He threw a questioning look.

"Are you alright?"

_Ah. I'm not. Can't you see it?_

"Of course I am! Well.. I… I… Go… Gomen, ne…"

He raised his eyebrows.

"Gomen? For what?"

She slowly revealed the box that she clutched in her hand for all this time. Neji looked at the little box and said, "What is this?"

"This is the present… for your Birthday."

He looked even more perplexed.

"My Birthday? Isn't it… long time ago? It's four days ago."

"Yeah… but…" She stuttered a little. "I was… thinking that maybe you will like something sweet for your birthday but… but I… Somebody bumped on my way here to the compound and I accidentally dropped it to the pond and… uh… I… well… It was no way that I would give you that so I… urm…"

She pushed the little box to his hand.

"I made this… for you."

He took the box and opened it. His eyes shimmered with something as soon as he saw what was inside.

**My present is the box**

**I have nothing to fill the emptiness**

**Even if emptiness is all that I can give**

**It is everything of me that you will receive**

"This is…"

"I.. I know you won't like it!" She quickly back away and waved her hands. "I know! You don't need to say it!!! I just…"

"No…"

She quickly turned to look at him when she heard him trailed. The Hyuuga Prodigy gave her a warm smile. Smile. _He smiled._

"Thank you," he said. "I like it very much."

She blushed deeply.

"Y-You don't need to lie, Neji. I…"

"No, I mean it," he smiled again, closing the little box. "Thank you, Tenten. It's beautiful."

Oh no… She had to go. Had to. Before this darn tears…

She turned around and prepared to walk away when Neji caught her wrist and tugged her back to his side.

"N-Neji!"

"Come in and meet Hiashi-sama," he said with a light voice. "You said you want it to be received."

_Eh?_

Her face blushed madly.

"W-What do you…"

He smiled at her… and she just couldn't resist the tears anymore.

Maybe… the present wasn't for him. It was for her…

No. They gave each other. That was all there is to it.

**OWARI**

**Author's Note: Weird? Yeah It is. ****Hahahahaha… I don't understand it myself. ****Feel free to comment anything and flame me. Gomen, ne, Neji... I have nothing to give to you! That's why. Hahahahahaha… Gomen… **


End file.
